


Not Moving

by Settiai



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Out of Gas, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity's not moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Summer of Serenity.

_She ain't movin'. Serenity's not movin'._

For over two years, Serenity had been everything to her. The ship was her home, her family, and - to some extents - her lover.

But Serenity was dying. No, not dying... she was dead.

Stopped in space. Not moving. Not breathing. Her heart had stopped spinning, and her lungs were collapsing. Serenity was dead, and there was nothing she could do.

"Kaylee." Kaylee heard the captain's voice, but she didn't understand why he would be talking to her. Serenity was dead. They should be mourning, crying... Zoe was hurt, and Serenity was dead. "Kaylee, look at me."

She forced her mind back to the present as she caught his gaze. He stared at her, a firm look on his face. "I need you up in the engine room figuring out what caused this."

Serenity wasn't moving. He didn't understand.

She wasn't moving.

"I know it," the captain said, startling her. "Which is why we need to suss out what it was happened so we can get her going again, right?"

Kaylee bit her lip. Had she spoken out loud? She hadn't thought so, but she must have. But, did he not understand? Serenity wasn't moving.

"Think you can do that?"

Suddenly, without warning, she heard what he had said a few moments before. Her mind started to clear, and she slowly nodded. "Yes, Cap'n," she said.

"That's a good girl," he said gently.

Taking a deep breath, Kaylee started toward the engine room.


End file.
